Last Night
by RingPrincess
Summary: After a wild night they can't remember, Rikku and Gippal embark on a relationship that they'd like to keep private, but of course no good thing can last forever. complete
1. Part One

A/N Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square Enix and not by me.

Hey, leave all questions and comments in a review or at my email, which is in my profile. If you want me to email you back, leave your email in your message since unless you decide to show it I can't see it!

Last Night

By Ringy-P

Rikku woke first. Her head pounded, her mouth was dry and she could remember nothing from the night before. She squinted her eyes as soon as she woke, the sun coming through rock lined windows made her head hurt even more. She groaned and rolled off Gippal, flesh sliding over flesh with ease.

'Wait, Gippal,' Rikku accidentally rolled the rest of the way and fell with bump to the floor. She tried to say something but her mouth was too dry and even the sound of her body hitting the floor made her wince with pain from both hitting the freezing stone and the way it made her head move. She stood up and rubbed the back of her head, her skin exposed to the chilly morning air puckered into goose bumps. She shivered. Her brain still couldn't comprehend the fact that she had woken up on top of a completely nude Gippal.

She glanced around the room, ignoring her naked state until she located both the exit and the bathroom. Rikku stumbled to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. She even looked hung over. Her face was pale and her eyes still blood shot. Hair disheveled and down, braids trailing over under and through the rest of her hair. Her hands shook as she turned on the water and splashed her face. It didn't help much and her mouth tasted to bad to even want to try drinking the water. She grimaced and licked her lips with a dry tongue. Her eyes roved trying to find something to relieve the taste in her mouth with. They locked onto a bottle of green mouthwash.

Rikku took a deep swig of the powerful mint concoction and swished it about in her mouth and then spit it back into the sink. 'Oh, that's much better.' She thought and opened the mirror above the sink. 'I hope, oh yes, he does!' With eager hands she opened a container of white Al Bhed headache remedy. The stuff was well nigh miraculous.

She almost couldn't swallow the water she used to wash the pills down. It was so cold from the mint in the mouthwash she'd used previously. She took deep breaths to warm up her mouth and turned back towards the bedroom. Rikku closed her eyes and nibbled the inside of her lip and when her eye's snapped open, her lips thinned to a line and she snatched up a small cup, the remedy and the mouthwash.

'Gippal will need them when he wakes up,' she thought. The pain in her head easing as the medicine hit her bloodstream. She placed everything on a bedside table and slid back under the sheets, pulling them up to her chin as she sat against the headboard of Gippal's elaborate bed. 'Well, I hope it is Gippal's.' She thought. Anyways, it was no use being cold and from her new position she looked around the room. 'How did my knit scarf get over there?' she blinked as she catalogued where all her clothes were. Skirt on the floor, top over a chair, bottoms nowhere to be seen and scarf over Gippal's desk chair all the way across the room from her top. Rikku leaned her head back and discovered where her bikini bottoms were, over the light. 'Okay, how in sands did they of all things get up there?' She asked, but didn't get to ponder the question long.

Gippal groaned, placing his hand over his one eye.

"Hey," she whispered.

He jumped, his hand flailing away from his eye and the other pushed him up. His head whipped over to look at her and she tried to smile innocently.

"Hey," he groaned, looked down and noticed his state of undress. He glanced back at her and she flushed and shrugged. He nodded as if in understanding.

Rikku silently passed him the mouthwash, remedy and glass of water. Somehow Gippal used them in the correct order and then dashed for the bathroom.

Rikku began to giggle. "I think I've seen it Gippal!" She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, laughing into it.

"It's cold!" Gippal complained from where she couldn't see him. She could hear water hitting water.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'd complain about location but I don't know where I am!"

"Djose, my room," Gippal walked back out, wrapped in a towel. Rikku placed the pillow next to her.

'Why didn't I think of that?' She mused about the towel. "Oh, well, it's nice to know we're someplace safe."

Gippal rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess."

Rikku sighed, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She didn't notice that the sheet fell to expose one of her breasts. Gippal looked away and cleared his throat.

"Umm, Rikku," he stammered.

Rikku opened her eyes to look at him. "What?" Then she looked down, "Oh, does it really matter? Evidently we got it on last night so I can strut around here naked if I want! Why should you care? You've seen it!"

"It's a good argument but I kind of don't remember last night." Gippal admitted.

"Well, I don't either, but isn't that besides the point." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Gippal swallowed and looked back at her. "You don't remember."

"I just said that," she threw up an arm. "Look, I woke up on TOP of you for goodness sakes. Argh, I don't even know why I'm here?"

"On top of me?" Gippal repeated.

"Gippal, your shirt is next to my skirt, pants are on the floor next to the bed. Oh, just look for yourself." She griped and defiantly stood up and went to stand in front of him. Gippal looked around just to keep from looking at her.

'Oh fuck, she's right.' He thought as he glanced about the messed up room. Clothes crumpled, rug rumpled and sheets wadded on his oversized bed. He was inevitably drawn back to Rikku however, who was staring up at him. He looked down at her and his lips twitched into a smirk. "I hope we had a good time."

"We did from the looks of things." She shrugged, her hair splayed down her back. She bit her lip and looked across the room. "Where's my blue scarf?"

"You're what?"

"My scarf, for my hair." She sighed.

"Hey, I want to know what happened!" Gippal protested.

"So do I!" She retorted, "But I'd also like to know where all my clothes are."

"You'd be better off with a towel," he muttered.

"There you go with the nudity again." She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him. Suddenly her eyes twinkled and she whipped his towel off. "There, now we have no problems." She threw the towel away.

"I was going to offer you the shower," he muttered. "I might change my mind."

She darted past him clothes could wait. "Not if I get there first."

Gippal belated reached out to grab her and then thought better of it. He slumped against the doorjamb as the water started running behind him in the bathroom. He looked around the room and sighed. He leaned down and picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist again. 'It looks like there was a war zone in here, but exactly what type of war was it?'

"Rikku?" He turned around.

"What?" She stuck her head out and shook her head to get the water and wet hair out of her eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You sure you don't remember what happened?"

"You're worried over nothing, think of what this can do to your reputation."

"I'm not worried. I," he paused. "My reputation?"

Rikku shoved the curtain open and giggled. "Oh come on, if we woke up this shit laced, we can't have been the only ones. I'm sure someone remembers what went on last night."

"Rikku, could you at least pretend to be serious about this. And put on a towel." He muttered.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her torso. "I tried being serious, it didn't work. You know this isn't the end of the world. So why bother to be serious about it? It happens to people all the time."

"And I'm the one who's supposed to be patronizing."

"Then start acting like it!" She tucked the end of the towel in to secure it and glared at him.

He leaned down to look her in the eye. "Generally it pisses you off."

"I've survived this long," she said as water dripped down her hair and face. "I think I can survive longer."

He sighed and she grinned.

"Unless," she smirked, "You don't want to be patronizing." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"And want to be something else."

He smirked. "You aren't up to it, Cid's girl."

"You wanna bet," she grinned. 'Ah, here is the Gippal I know.' She rested her forehead on his, "I woke up on top after all." She murmured.

He felt her breath tickle his lips and his stomach twisted. "I only have your word for that."

"True," her eyes twinkled. "But my word is good."

He captured her lips with his, his head twisting and forehead pulling away from hers to do so. He didn't touch the rest of her body since she'd just gotten out of the shower and he was still dirty. She'd complain and he'd never hear the end of it. All sensation focused to his lips and his eye closed. Her lips were soft, sweet and unresisting to his caresses. And when she responded, the cold room no longer mattered. The heat of his body pushed it away.

Rikku didn't want it to stop. His smooth lips were creating sensations in places she had known existed but didn't know if they'd been excited like this before. Her fists clenched, nails biting into her skin and the rest of her body tingled even though he wasn't touching her anywhere else. But it had to end eventually. Even her breath capacity couldn't last. Rikku slowly pulled back and licked her lips. "Shower's all yours," she murmured.

"Better make it cold," he stood up.

She giggled and went around him and didn't look back as she went into the bedroom. She thought her comb was in her pouches of her skirt and she wanted to find it. Her hair was a mess. And true to form, there was no mirror in the bedroom so she went back to the bathroom and began to work the rats out of her hair.

Between concentrating on her hair and the gushing of water from the shower, she didn't notice the door open and close in the other room. And the other person didn't say anything until after Gippal turned off the water, reached blindly for the towel, wrapped it around his waist and was exiting the bathroom to find some clothes so they could figure out what happened.

He paused at the bathroom door.

Baralai stood in the middle of the room looking about. "You do know that anybody could just waltz in here and take this place over right now."

Gippal snorted. "I'd like to see them try. A cranky Al Bhed is a violent Al Bhed." He leaned against the doorjamb and casually looked over his shoulder. Rikku had stood up and was staring at his back. She paled when she heard Baralai's voice. 'Oh, so she isn't as casual about this as she appears.' He thought and looked back at Baralai.

"Another wild night?" Baralai shook his head.

"Looks like it," Gippal smirked.

"Who was it this time?" Baralai frowned.

"This time?" Gippal raised an eyebrow. He heard Rikku squeak and hoped Baralai hadn't. "You wanna explain that," he growled. "Cause I'd dearly love to know."

"Oh come off it, Gippal." Baralai snorted. "You are a ladies man. What do you expect people to think?"

Rikku rested her forehead on his back and Gippal hoped she wasn't about to punch him. She'd never done that before, but then again they'd never woke up in the same bed before.

"Well, people are wrong." Gippal crossed his arms.

"It isn't like I approve of it in the first place." Baralai continued.

"Baralai!" Gippal shouted through gritted teeth. "Look, why don't you head to my office and we'll talk there."

Baralai started and his eyes widened. "Fine, I'm just saying."

"I know what you're saying and I'm saying you're wrong. On second thought, this doesn't concern you at all. Wait, it never concerned you. So, whatever you want done leave the plans in my office. I need to check on my people." He growled on the edge of violence.

Baralai turned and began to walk out. "I worry about you Gippal," he said as he paused at the door. "And all the girls whose hearts you leave broken."

Rikku stepped out from behind Gippal her face twisted in a sneer. "Well, my heart's just fine thank you, get out." She snarled.

Gippal wrapped an arm about her waist to keep her from jumping at Baralai. Gippal wasn't sure if she would but that appeared to be in her nature when she was angry. He made a note to never make her angry with him. Baralai's eyes widened and he looked between Rikku and Gippal. He turned and walked out the door and let it slam behind him.

Rikku placed her hands on her hips. "Why that arrogant, selfish, prudish, preachy, moralizing straight laced bastard. I don't know what Paine sees in him. She can have him!"

"I think you told him," Gippal chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her.

Rikku's shoulders relaxed and she looked up at him. "I did, didn't I?" She grinned. Suddenly she frowned.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Not important."

"You don't believe him do you?"

"Actually no, if he was right. You'd be very eager to confirm it." Rikku nestled against him. "It makes me feel nice to know I've had you all to myself."

"You don't know if you've had me," Gippal reminded her.

"Bleh, and I take it that is what we're going to try to find out, while checking up on your people." She sighed.

"There are other ways to find out." He intoned.

Rikku's eyes widened and she wiggled out of his arms. "I'm gonna get dressed now." She muttered and began to collect her clothing, jumping onto the bed to get her underwear.

Gippal's mouth widened into a grin and he watched. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

She happened to look at him. She sighed. "That is not the reason, jackass," she muttered. "We just got clean."

"There's no shortage of water." Gippal moved into the center of the room.

She jumped off the bed and wrinkled her nose. "Gippal, are you sure you want to know what happened?"

Gippal blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought about that really. "I figured curiosity was eating you alive."

"I'm short tempered, I still have a headache and I'm hungry!" She shouted and stalked into the bathroom, then stuck her head out the door. "Which is a real mood killer don't you think?" She smiled and shut the door behind her.

Gippal sat down on the edge of the bed and laughed until tears rolled out his eye. He shook his head and stood up to gather his own clothes.

--

It took Rikku the longest to get dressed, mainly because she insisted on re-plaiting and placing her hair back up into it's elaborate style, despite her hunger. Gippal had lain on the bed and started reciting his favorite breakfast dishes to annoy her. She had responded in kind so it hadn't worked well.

They went down the stairs about a foot apart, her hair swaying like a gold silk waterfall. Gippal desired to reach over and tug it just for fun but refrained. She'd most likely push him down the rest of the stairs and that would be it for him. It would be better to wait until he was on a flat surface and could get away with it.

Rikku glanced at him. "Don't even think about it," she muttered and pushed her ponytail over one shoulder. "You're worse than a five year old."

"I am not," Gippal protested and reached over to tweak her hair back behind her head where he liked it.

"Yes, you are," she retorted.

"You are just easy to annoy." He grinned.

"I suppose I should be flattered." She swung her arms and the bows on her sleeves began to flutter as well.

"Oh?"

"Little boys only tease girls they like," she grinned.

"I had to ask," Gippal drawled and they swung into the chaos that was an Al Bhed mess hall.

Since no sane Al Bhed kept regular hours or had time to cook either, the mess was open all the time to accommodate those who needed a bite to eat. It was hard when working on an intricate machine to remember to eat sometimes and when you couldn't ignore the growl of your stomach anymore it was comforting to know you could fill it without having to raid the kitchen. The cooks would be mildly annoyed to find food missing and so considered it well worth their time and effort to just keep the place open.

It was more noisy than usual. As Gippal had observed, cranky Al Bhed were violent Al Bhed, fortunately most of them knew better than to have fistfights over the eggs and bread. So they would resort to yelling instead. Both Rikku and Gippal were used to the bedlam and managed to ignore it as they crossed the room to grab trays and their own meal. They didn't try to say anything to each other. They wouldn't be able to hear what was said, though Gippal from time to time stopped to clap a person by the shoulder and chat with them with Rikku twisting her braids around her fingers in the background while she waited.

It was times like these that Rikku remembered how large the Machine Faction actually was and how many of her people had gravitated to it after leaving Bikanel. Rikku didn't know whether it was because it was familiar being an Al Bhed organization or the fact that machine skills weren't needed in the temples. The temples seemed determined to get rid of the machines and mechanicals under their care, since most had gone rogue anyways. Rikku shrugged it off and trailed after Gippal when he chose to move on, smiling at those who noticed her and generally ignoring those that didn't.

The other thing that this reminded her was that Gippal was the head of this organization and generally a good one. She'd been happy to know that at least Gippal knew how to delegate so that when he left, like when they fought Vegnagun, his people didn't fall apart like Nooj's or Baralai's. Of course, that was also the Al Bhed way and a credit to the way her people were, which made her more proud to be an Al Bhed.

"Gil for your thoughts," Gippal leaned down to ask as they came upon the line.

"Machine Faction, leadership, you and the Al Bhed," she replied.

"Glad to know I was on that list someplace," Gippal chuckled.

"You would have preferred to be first though," Rikku quirked her eyebrows and cocked her head.

"Nah, just glad I was on the list." Gippal picked up a tray and headed down the line and she came after him.

"And your thoughts?"

"Pretty incoherent." He shrugged.

"Not fair," she pouted.

He laughed. "You aren't the only one who's hungry."

She swept her tray off the line and grinned. "No comment."

He grabbed her elbow and steered her to a smaller door off the mess hall. It led to a smaller and much quieter room. Rikku glanced about and noticed a woman in green and a few other higher ranked technicians.

"Berura over there is my procurator. She keeps track of everything we have in stock." Gippal told her quietly.

"Oh," Rikku bit her lip. "I didn't ask."

"Your face is easy to read, Rikku." Gippal chuckled and placed his tray down on a small table. She placed hers across from his and frowned.

"No wonder it's hard to win anything against you if you can read me like a book." She commented.

"I find it endearing," Gippal leaned over and murmured.

Rikku giggled and he pulled back. "So, any clues?" she asked.

Gippal dug into his food and thought about it while he chewed. Rikku took her clue from him and began to eat enthusiastically. Silence stretched between them and Rikku focused on her food to refrain from pushing Gippal. She was learning something from Paine and losing her respect points. 'Silly system,' she thought. 'It's so subjective.'

Gippal swallowed. "Well, we weren't the only ones drunk enough to forget things."

"I knew that already," she whined.

"And other than that, people's memories are pretty fragmentary. For instance, one person swears you were dancing on the tables while others remember glimpses of us in corners. One man had the gall to suggest I jumped up there and danced with you."

Rikku exploded into giggles. The look on Gippal's face was so chagrined.

"Hey, you can laugh," Gippal pointed his fork at her. "But you were up there first."

She controlled her laughing with effort. "It's something I'd do though!" She began to giggle again. "And?"

"Isn't that enough?" He frowned.

"I have a feeling there is more." She said.

"Umm, so I started singing." He shifted on his seat.

"Oh no," she widened her eyes and dropped her mouth comically.

"And it was a sappy depressing love song so I think that's when one of the guys said you took me to a corner."

"I took you," Rikku sat up straight.

"And Baralai was saying I seduced you, turns out it was the other way around Cid's girl." He grinned at her. "It seems you are quite the temptress under that façade and I'm the innocent one of this party. Taking me to bed at a time of vulnerability."

"Innocent! You're not innocent, you're evil," she sputtered and turned red.

"After that it still is anyone's guess. I mean even when drunk I like my privacy." He considered the eggs on his fork but was really looking at her.

"Now you are willing to entertain the thought," Rikku muttered and turned back to her own food. She tried to hide her flushed skin behind her braids. She applied her attention to her meal for a bit. After her embarrassment had cooled she asked without looking up, "So, any ideas why I'm here?"

"Nope," Gippal responded.

"Shit," she muttered. "I _so_ do not want to call Brother and ask."

"Maybe you finished."

She looked up and shook her head. "I don't think so. I feel that there is something nagging at my brain if only I could remember it."

"That must suck."

"Sarcasm not appreciated." Rikku frowned and furrowed her brow. "I mean, why would I be here and arrive in time for a party no less? And what in sands were we celebrating?"

"Good questions." Gippal observed.

"Thirdly, how did I get here? And why aren't the others here as well? What do I know that they don't and somebody would need me here for?"

"You're rambling." Gippal took a sip of his tea.

Berura cleared her throat. "We're behind schedule Gippal." She cut in on the two.

Rikku leaned back and closed her eyes to rack her brain more. Totally ignoring Berura until she mentioned something about a crane.

"That's it!" She yelped.

Berura started and Gippal stared at her. Rikku sat up straight. "The crane, you needed help fixing it and that's why I'm here. It's my crane."

"Your crane?" Gippal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so you technically own it but I designed it. My crane," she affirmed. She swiped the rest of the egg off her plate with her last bit of bread.

Well, it made some sense now. Gippal drank the dregs of his tea grimacing.

Rikku picked up her tray and sauntered towards the door. "I'll get right on it."

"So eager to leave?" Gippal questioned.

"Careful, you'll make it sound like you want to keep me around." She winked and left.

'But I do,' Gippal contemplated the inside of his cup. Berura cleared her throat. He glanced up.

"And Baralai left a report on your desk," she finished.

"I know," Gippal set the cup down and pushed away from the table. He chuckled a bit as he remembered Baralai's face at seeing Rikku.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know." Berura muttered.

Gippal collected his tray and shook his head. "No. You don't. Tell me when Rikku finishes with the crane."

--

Rikku put the finishing touches on the crane by nightfall, complaining all the while that their machine operators were awful. Something like that shouldn't have happened if the crane was being used properly. The men stood around and looked uncomfortable. They refrained from telling her exactly what her crane was being used for.

The Celsius' headlights washed over the bridges and onto the temple. Rikku stretched as she walked towards the ramp with Gippal.

"You sure you don't want to stay another night?" He asked. "Just to make sure things are okay."

"Relax, I told you I fixed it." She reassured him.

"That isn't what I meant Rikku," Gippal sighed and glanced over at her.

She stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked up at him. A smile tugged on her lips. "Oh, you mean us. Wow, an us, that's strange to hear coming from my mouth."

Gippal shook his head. 'She can't ever be serious.'

Rikku reached up and hugged him. "It's fine, Gippal."

He wrapped his arms about her waist picking her up slightly, glad that they were in the shadow of the ship. "You sure?"

"Just no having sex with other girls, while I'm gone." Rikku teased.

Gippal almost dropped her. "You're coming back."

"You are not getting rid of me that easily." She teased. "I'll be back when you least expect it." She leaned in and kissed him gently, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He pulled back and grinned at her. "Next time, Rikku lets be sober."

Rikku giggled and nodded. She jumped down and Gippal let her go. She jogged into the ship. He sighed and walked back to Djose. It seemed lonelier than it ever had before and he glanced up as the Celsius took off vertically into the night sky.

He mounted the stairs to his room and sighed as he saw that the sheets were still disheveled and their towels were crumpled on the floor. He flicked on the lights and a glint of metal in the corner caught his eye. 'Huh, that shouldn't be there?'

He picked it up and blinked. "A sphere recorder?" He unlatched the sphere from inside and stared into it for a few moments. His eyes widened. "Oh shit."

--

END CHAPTER ONE!

A/N You read right, this fic has (gasp) more than one chapter! Well, if you enjoyed this story, I strongly recommend you go read Bittersweet by OverLOAD, which has a similar idea in it. Great minds must think alike, as this was one of the first scenarios that came to my head, but not to computer screen, as you will.

And if any of you have read my reviews recently and seen those left by SonnyB (glares) you'll see that I'm posting shorts as a way to give myself time to finish my longer stories based in this universe. I have a policy not to post a story until they are finished. Thus, no reader will be disappointed by an abandoned story. Too bad that this is a very recent policy (shrugs)

So onto the shout outs for Gippal's Girl and the rest of Play Acting!

Lyninese: Cute is the name of the game. I hope this story makes you just as happy.

I Won't Tell: Thank you. I've had long discussions with SonnyB to understand the characters, in particular Gippal

Tonkeli: I've been writing for about four or five years now and doubt I will stop soon. It's a great creative outlet. Glad you enjoy my work

Kingleby:   They are a cute couple, heh.

DerektheRogue: Ideas, do I have ideas… I have this problem, the ideas they don't stop and well… you get to read the result.

Gippikku: En Garde! As announced I have longer stories in the works right now and if I ever have ideas on how to lengthen Gippal's Girl, I might come back to it, so for now it stays a one shot. And flamers make me mad for a day and then I get over it.

SonnyB: Quiet you! And do I have to proofread your reviews now.

Thousand Winds: College English taught me the value of a short story, before I was stuck on epics. I almost thought it ruined me for fan fic writing

Lady D3ath: LOL, of the couples I saw in X and X-2 I find Rikku and Gippal to be the most plausible outside of Tidus and Yuna.

Letselina: thank you for the wonderful constructive criticism. Many people don't understand that criticism works both ways. Hope to see you around!


	2. Part Two

A/N: Final Fantasy X-2 is property of Square Enix and not of me

Hey, if you have questions or want to talk to me leave me a review or send me an email, my address is at my profile. If you want me to get back to your review, leave me an email address, thanks!

Last Night

Part Two

By Ringy-P

Sometime after Last Night Part One 

Rikku pushed Gippal's beer towards Baralai. "Remember, sobriety is a good thing," she told Gippal with a wink.

Baralai opened his mouth to say something. He looked at Rikku and then looked at Gippal who was looking coolly back at Rikku and then Baralai looked back to Rikku. A grin tugged at the corners of her lips. Baralai shut his mouth.

"You may not want to remember," Gippal drawled and peered down at Rikku.

Paine leaned forward. "Sounds like you know something we don't."

"You need to be careful at these Al Bhed parties," Gippal leaned back and grinned. "You never know what could happen."

Baralai choked, grabbed Gippal's beer and quickly downed it. Rikku's eyebrows rose to her scarf line.

"You want something stronger?" She asked. "I'm sure the kitchen can oblige, but that would defeat the purpose of being careful."

Baralai shook his head, gasping as the alcohol burned his tongue. Paine leaned over.

"What's gotten into you?" She hissed in his ear.

Once again Baralai shook his head and Paine narrowed her eyes, skeptical.

Yuna snuggled into Tidus more, he leaned his head on top of hers. "So, what happens?"

Rikku snorted and looked about, everyone was well on their way to being out of it. "Stick around and find out. Just be careful of the drinks if you wish to retain your memories."

"Sounds like you're going to leave!" Yuna protested.

Rikku's eyes widened. "I didn't say that!" She glanced at Gippal. "Did we say that? I thought it was just a friendly warning, beware the drinks."

"I don't think we have to say it," Gippal said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Rikku made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat, stood up, pushed away from the table and vaulted over the nearby counter to reach the mess' stock of alcohol. "Okay, now I want something harder."

Gippal laughed. "There's some cacti wine back there. Best to keep it away from the lightweights here though."

"Yes!" Rikku cheered and thrust up a squat square bottle. On her way back she grabbed a pair of shot glasses. "One hundred percent fermented cacti juice," she handed Gippal the bottle and the glasses.

"You're going to bother with shots?" Gippal set them down.

"Salt and limes," She muttered and turned back around. "If I'm going to get shit laced, I am going to do it correctly."

"Well, I'll try to remember to record it this time too," Gippal uncorked the bottle and waved it under his nose.

Rikku halted in her tracks. "What did you say?" She stuttered. Paine perked up. She smelled blackmail material, something much sweeter than what Gippal was enjoying the smell of. Baralai paled.

"Gippal," he whispered. "Tell the girl you're joking."

Gippal smirked at Baralai. "Keep out of it, mate."

Yuna, Tidus and Paine looked at each other and shrugged. Rikku leaned over Gippal and placed a saltshaker and tray of cut limes on the table. She looked over at him, "A recording?"

Gippal's eye caught hers, "Mmmhmm," He nodded, "Some very interesting stuff."

Baralai groaned. "Please say your kidding."

"Pour Gippal," Rikku ordered and straddled the bench next to him. "Baralai needs fortification."

"There are only two shot glasses." Gippal was already pouring.

"I need fortification." Rikku said firmly and began to salt her fist.

Gippal waved down a man with a tray covered in pitchers of beer and indicated he should leave one on the table. Rikku knocked back her drink as Gippal refilled Baralai's mug. Gippal then held out his fist to Rikku to salt.

"It makes horrid sense," she said between sucking the meat out of a lime. She grabbed the cacti wine bottle and refilled her glass. "So, when do I see it?"

"Hey, you sure you want to know what happened?" Gippal asked her and she frowned and stared at her glass.

"No fair using my own question against me," she said to the top of the pale amber liquid.

Gippal sighed, "when your sober."

She looked up and grinned. "That's no fun."

"You two are terrible," Baralai sipped the beer.

"I worry about you man," Gippal managed to say with a straight face, "however, I worry more about all the women whose hearts you should be breaking." He raised his shot glass in Baralai's direction as if in a toast to Baralai, Rikku reached over and clinked her shot with Gippal's.

"To breaking hearts," she said.

Baralai unconsciously took a sip of beer as they downed their shots and Rikku noticed. She began to cough as she laughed and the alcohol went down the wrong way. Gippal pounded her back and Rikku shook her head.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Tidus asked. "And to remember that we're here as well?"

"Yeah, care to?" Baralai shifted in his seat and glared at the two across the way.

"Oh, sorry," Rikku frowned and looked between them.

"It's not nice of you to keep secrets," Yuna pouted.

Gippal snorted. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, well Baralai would," he paused.

"Gippal," Rikku hissed.

"But yeah, we're keeping secrets." Gippal finished.

"My lips are sealed," Rikku demonstrated.

"Until you get drunk enough not to care," Gippal snickered.

"Hey," Rikku pouted. "You can't say anything."

Gippal tugged her braid. "Quiet you."

"I want to know," Yuna sighed. "I hate it when people have a secret and won't tell me."

"Agreed," Paine took a sip of her drink. "I say we torture it out of them."

Rikku ignored them. "I am not wasting a good drink by dumping it on you." She hissed at Gippal.

Gippal's mind jumped in a hundred different directions and none of them he dared to say in front of the others, which meant Rikku, had one-upped him. 'Damn,' he thought. Rikku's smirk assured Gippal that she knew exactly what she had done. Gippal thanked Yevon that he was still somewhat sober. It seemed when he was totally drunk he lost all sense of reason or discretion. Now, when it was just the Al Bhed around it was no problem. They were as bad off as he was, but Rikku and his friends were here at this party as well and things could get sticky quickly if he didn't maintain some facility of reason.

It seemed Rikku wasn't keen on the idea of others knowing about them. It angered her that Baralai knew, despite the fact he wouldn't if her anger hadn't gotten out of control earlier. Gippal was angry as well, but for different reasons. Clandestine relationships seemed more fun, more romantic somehow and the fact Baralai could blow it into the open was annoying.

So he judiciously ignored her and turned to the group. "Torture, Baralai doesn't have personality, nor does Yuna or Tidus. Guess it's up to you, Dr. P."

"I'm not good enough to take the both of you," Paine observed and took a sip of her own drink.

"Come on, just tell us." Yuna whined.

Rikku looked between them all. "Less talk, more drink!" She admonished.

"I thought we were supposed to be careful!" Tidus protested.

"Fuck careful," Rikku shrugged and poured more drinks for Gippal and her.

"Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed.

Tidus grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"You would," Baralai rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we could have Nooj here to bother us with his morose version of being drunk." Gippal observed.

Rikku elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gippal rubbed his side.

"You can't talk," she reminded him sweetly.

Gippal sighed and looked over to Baralai, "And you were worried?"

Rikku grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, any girls on your list to seduce Baralai?"

"No," Baralai snapped.

"Not even Paine?" Rikku frowned. "Damn, and I put money down on that one too."

"Respect points," Paine ground out.

"Oh relax, I was joking." Rikku rolled her eyes. "Unless, you want Baralai to seduce you, now that makes me wish I had put money down."

Paine's eyes narrowed and she directed a look of rage at Rikku. Gippal began to snigger into his glass as Baralai went white. Leave it to Rikku to turn the tables on both Baralai and Paine.

"Respect points," Rikku tittered. "Shemect points, why can't the two of you just loosen up and relax a bit. Drink your beer, forget your morals and live it up. Like Tidus and Yuna over there." Rikku gestured with her glass. "Though they don't need alcohol to forget their morals."

Gippal decided to lean back and let Rikku take control. He noticed that Rikku had stopped drinking and that the others tongues were becoming looser as the night went on and they downed more alcohol. Baralai and Tidus began arguing about blitzball. Alcohol brought out the blitz freak hiding behind Baralai's mask. Yuna jumped in and tried to impress the others with her 'knowledge.' Until, he and Rikku were the only coherent ones sitting around the table. It took another hour for the music to start and the dancing to begin. Their group began to break up as Tidus pulled Yuna into the mass of humanity. Rikku giggled as they 'swayed' to the 'beat.' It didn't help that the musicians were as drunk as the dancers, not that either cared.

Gippal watched Baralai and wondered how much more drink it would take for Baralai to ask Paine to dance. And how much more would it take for Paine to accept?

Rikku turned to him, "No tabletops, please." She stood up and held out her hand.

Gippal used her hand to pull himself up, though he didn't need to do so. He surreptitiously swiped the bottle of cacti wine. "How about countertops?" He asked, as they walked away, hands no longer together.

"There's no fundamental difference," She shook her head, ponytail swaying.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "How about bed tops?" He flashed the bottle at her.

She grinned up at him and looked around. No one was paying any attention to them. "That's a different dance all together."

He grinned back and they slid through the mass of dancing people and made it out of the room without anyone seeing them.

Paine leaned over to Baralai, "Spill," she murmured.

"They're right, you wouldn't believe me," He shook his head.

Paine snorted. "Try me."

"Rikku and Gippal are," Baralai involuntary looked for them, "gone." He blinked.

Paine searched the dance floor. The two stood out even in a sea of Al Bhed but Baralai was right. The two were nowhere to be found. "Okay," she murmured. "Where'd they go?"

"His room, most likely," Baralai reached for the pitcher to refill his beer and then noticed that the cacti wine was gone. He decided he didn't want to think about what Gippal and Rikku would do with it.

Paine's eyes narrowed. "Why there?"

Baralai took a swig. He'd forgotten how many mugs he'd had now. "Are you that dense?"

Paine's brain was working slowly. She knew she couldn't count the drinks she had on one hand or maybe two. She should know the answer to what he was talking about and she frowned harder. A furrow formed between her brows. "You're going to have to spell it out for me, before frustration kills me."

Baralai inhaled. "Gippal and Rikku are sleeping together."

Paine suddenly became glad she was drunk. For one, it dampened her emotional response to the situation and out of respect for Rikku she was drunk enough to forget. It wasn't like Paine could be mad at Rikku. It was Rikku's decision. She was an adult no matter how often she didn't act like it. Yet, it was also the Rikku who she hung out with everyday that was fucking with Gippal, a guy that Paine knew in the past and also considered her friend. It was too weird, though Rikku had said she had someone who made her heart pound. "I need another drink," Paine grimaced. "So I can pretend I didn't hear that."

"Does Rikku know what she's getting into?" Baralai asked, his state of mind unhinged. "This is Gippal."

"And you think Yuna and Tidus don't get it on?" Paine stated dryly and wrapped gloved hands about her mug.

Baralai's face twisted.

Paine smiled slightly. "We're people, Baralai, not our stations. Besides, being a Gullwing isn't about being chaste. Rikku's always been aware of what her body does to men." She took a swig of the beer. "Look at Brother or Buddy, well Buddy, he oozes sexuality and self-confidence. Brother is just over the top."

"Words, I don't like hearing from you," Baralai rested his head on his arms.

"Jealous?"

"No."

"I think you are."

Baralai sat up and licked his lips. He needed another drink as much as he needed to stop drinking. Yet, the prior wish was a lot easier to fulfill considering where they were. He didn't want to continue this conversation. It led to unsafe realms. "Think what you want."

"I always do," Paine laughed.

Baralai rested his chin on his hands and resisted the urge drink more. He watched the dancers who seemed to be moving extraordinarily slow. "I just don't want Rikku to get hurt by the playboy."

"Gippal," Paine coughed and threw her head back in laughter. "A playboy!"

Baralai frowned and turned his head to look at her. "What?"

Paine caught her breath. "That man is a hopeless romantic and Rikku is the same way. In that manner they are perfect for each other."

"He flirts with anything that moves," Baralai pointed out.

"And lately?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

Baralai quieted and looked back at the dancers. "Ah," he wracked his brain maybe it was the alcohol. "I can't remember. Why are we discussing Gippal's love life anyways?"

Paine shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "You brought it up. We could go back to talking about us, despite the fact there is no us or your jealousy problem."

"No thanks," Baralai muttered.

"And then there is the just not talking option," Paine finished.

"If we don't talk what would we do?" Baralai asked. He glanced back at her. Her face was a few inches from his. Baralai's eyes fastened on her lips. She twitched her shoulders.

"We're drunk. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Baralai smiled softly, "Remember that, if you can." He murmured and leaned in to finish closing the distance between them and kissed her softly.

--

Baralai woke first. His head pounded, his mouth was dry and he could remember nothing from the night before. He squinted his eyes as soon as he woke, the sun coming through rock lined windows making his head hurt even more. He groaned and rolled off Paine, flesh sliding over flesh with ease.

'Paine,' his mind stuttered through the waves of agony pulsing through his skull. He swore he could feel the back of it. 'Oh, shit,' he thought and covered his eyes. Evidently not liking the lack of warmth he provided, Paine rolled over and snuggled into his side. He glanced down. 'This is not good. Where are we?'

He took in the room and hoped that they were someplace safe, but it looked like a typical bedroom but it held no personal objects so perhaps they were in a guest room. Gippal had plenty of those. 'Oh fuck, Gippal,' Baralai looked down again, remembered his situation and Gippal's previous situation and their similarities. He bit back curses. 'I am such a hypocrite.'

A stray ray of light fell on Paine's eyes and woke her. Baralai watched and waited for her reaction, not entirely sure how she would react.

Paine twitched and took things in methodically. One, her head hurt, as did strange regions of her body. Two, she was nestled up against a warm but naked body and she squinted as she looked up. Three, it had Baralai's face. 'Of all the people,' she thought. 'It had to be him. I like him, but I don't like him. Damn it, what happened? Other than the Yevon be fucked obvious.' She checked out the room. Four, they were in Djose. And five, she couldn't remember anything about how they'd gotten into this exact position. She opened her mouth to speak and discovered it was too dry to do so. She swallowed a few times and moved her tongue about to try and make her voice work.

"So," she asked. "You got an explanation for this?"

--

END PART TWO!

Ahh, Gippal and Rikku, a bed and essentially a bottle of tequila, smell the smut. SIGH, too bad ffnet doesn't allow it. Oh well, and (gasp) once again there is another part of this story. There was only going to be two and someone asked a question, which got me thinking and so there shall be ONE more part to this, which hopefully I'll have done by next week. So, onto the shout outs because I know you love them.

Naith: Thank you, I love writing them as well, they are so much fun. I'm nowhere near done posting yet. I just have to finish some things.

DerektheRogue: Cid and Brother, damn you, now I have to write more! And ah yes, the evilness of me, heh.

…: Well, I had the story finished and what's on the sphere. Do you have a dirty imagination? If so, use it.

Beautifulwings: Please, don't kill me! See, I've continued and there's one more part!

ZARRIE03: that sphere, that sphere had lots of smut on it, what else! And I can't post it here! SIGH… I hope this makes up for the lack of the sphere.

Embobo: Thank you for your comment about my style. Getting the right tone is hard, so I try to stick with what I'm good at.

Xpunky-galx: thank so much, I tend to write longer chapters. I can't see the point in a 200 word story.

Ichigo: (bows) thank you for reading and here is your update!

Lily Anderson: Am finishing! Was finished! Yes, Rikku and Gippal, must have Rikku and Gippal!

Gippal and Rikku x3: Updated, the same day you asked. Is that fan service or what?

Clover: hmm… I must be good on the fan service or the timing… glad you think the story is awesome!


	3. Part Three

A/N Final Fantasy X-2 is owned by Square Enix and not by me

Quick note for all of those who've asked about the sphere from the first chapter, well, it's smut and ffnet doesn't allow smut, plus I don't think that two seriously drunk people having sex is a plot device. So, I won't be writing it. Now, as usual my email is at my profile and reviews are welcome! On to the end of the story!

Last Night

Epilogue

By Ringy-P

It had been a perfect year for Rikku and Gippal, a year of clandestine dinners in Bevelle, covert walks at the Moonflow, sneaking into the Machine Faction's box at blitzball games in Luca (making out when no one was watching) and secret trysts everywhere. Somehow if they knew that one or the other would be in the area they'd manage to get together. All without their friends knowing, Rikku wasn't sure if Baralai had forgotten or just ignored it. Paine seemed more interested in everything but anyone's love life. Yuna and Tidus were always distracted by other things, namely each other. It was perfect and of course that meant it was doomed to end sooner or later.

The Psyches were playing the Aurochs in Luca and so that meant the Gullwings had to be there because Tidus had a contract with the Aurochs. There was no way Tidus would miss a game and while he practiced before it started, it left the girls at loose ends to do what they would. And Rikku had 'run' into Gippal at a Lucan square and they were discussing something along the lines of getting food before the game when it happened.

Rikku felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Its grip tightened and wrenched her around. She looked up into the scowling face of her father.

"Pops!" She shrugged out from under his hand and moved away. She glanced over and saw Brother standing nearby. His arms crossed and foot tapping. She looked back at her father. "Evidently you aren't here for the game." She said slowly rocking back in forth on the balls of her feet.

Cid glared down at her and then over to Gippal. Gippal's eye widened and he wanted to step back or even lean away from the anger he saw in Cid's eyes. Gippal didn't, he didn't want Cid to gain an advantage over him.

"Young lady, I have had enough. Brother and I have been talking and we've discovered a few things. I don't care what your relationship is with Gippal. I want it to end right now."

"My what?" Rikku stuttered, eye's widened and skin paled under her tan. "You what?" She added.

Gippal frowned.

Cid wasn't finished. "It's not like I approve of what you do for a living to begin with, but no daughter of mine is going to be with,"

"I'm right here," Gippal placed his hand on his hip. "Please do continue."

"That lazy punk, he isn't good enough for you." Cid went on without noticing Gippal's presence and also trotting out the cliché lines of father's everywhere.

_"Rikku, how could you do this, with Gippal of all people?"_ Brother railed at her, shaking his fists in the air.

Rikku looked between her brother and father. She looked over to Gippal and Gippal winced at the pain he saw in her eyes. If you hadn't known her, you wouldn't have seen it. He then saw her fists clench and her jaw bunch. 'Oh no,' he thought. He had only got Rikku angry enough to kill at him once and had survived the experience through the benefit of Crimson Squad training. He swore never again would he get her that mad. Rikku began to fling herself at her father, fist's still curled and Gippal grabbed her about the waist. "Whoa girl, slow down." Gippal said into her ear. She struggled for a few moments and he grasped her tighter. "You aren't getting away," he told her. Neither knew the picture of couple solidarity they made, nor did they notice the crowds beginning to gather.

Rikku ceased struggling and did the next best thing. She began screaming, fortunately it was coherent and in Al Bhed. _"We have been over this parochial old man! My life is my life and what I do with it is not your business."_

_"Well, I'm making it my business."_ Cid yelled back.

_"That is so beyond obvious."_ Rikku retorted. _"It would be nice if you trusted me for once in your life! I know what I'm doing."_

_"You cannot,"_ Brother waved his arms. _"What of your reputation!"_

Gippal growled. _"Brother, stay out of this! We've had our differences in the past, but now is not the time."_

_"Fuck my reputation, Brother! We could get into you instead." _Rikku spat. _"You've been jealous of Gippal for no reason for years now. Get over it!" _She turned back to her father. _"And since when could you dictate who I did and did not love! Did it ever occur to you that I love Gippal!"_

Gippal tried to keep the shock out of his face and managed in spite of himself or at least he hoped he looked smug, angry, but smug. His inner thoughts didn't at all go along with his bravado. 'Hoo boy, I need a drink. I did not just hear that. She loves me. She loves me!' His thoughts made him smirk. 'Cid's little girl loves me.' Gippal's head felt light.

_"You love him!"_ Cid shouted back_. "You don't know what you're talking about. He's tricked you into thinking that."_

"And you always know what you're talking about. Yevon, Father spare me! Spare me your excuses for whatever it is you're mad about. If you truly are mad about Gippal and I being together as a couple then can it. I don't want to hear it."

_"He seduced you!"_ Cid cried.

_"He seduced me!"_ Rikku's jaw dropped. _"I don't know where you got your story from Father, but it was the other way around, not that I can remember it! Which is another thing, why are you delving into my sex life?"_ Rikku spat the first things that were coming to mind.

'This is going from bad to worse,' Gippal shook his head and then saw both Shaami and Shelindra there with recorders reporting the ruckus. 'And is going to get a lot worse before it gets better.'

"You're not married."

"Oh here we go again with the parochial nonsense. Father, get over it. It's a new Spira. We are in the Eternal Calm and I can fuck whomever I want whenever I want wherever I want and you have no say in the matter. And if I want to fuck Gippal, then I'll fuck Gippal. That is between him and me!"

Gippal snorted. 'I sure hope so, since we've been going at it how long now? A year or more,' he kept all thoughts to himself and decided that looking angry rather than amused would be best in this situation.

_"Rikku!"_ Brother yelled.

_"Shut up!"_ Rikku screamed back. _"Better yet, find a woman, get laid! I'm tired of your complaints!"_ She turned back once again. _"You, you are so… argh! Get with the times as I am not a little kid anymore and way beyond consenting age to do what I want, which I have been doing for quite some time and am not going to change for you."_

Cid opened his mouth and Rikku's rage enveloped her.

_"Don't say anything."_ She yelled. _"I do not want to hear it."_

Gippal narrowed his eye and frowned. _"I think it's time we all left to cool down. So, my **girlfriend** and I will be leaving."_ He started walking and because he still had his arms around Rikku forced her to come with him.

"I wasn't finished yet," she sputtered.

"You are now," Gippal replied.

"Fine, just can I walk beside you?"

He let her go with one arm, but made sure the other was still around her, "No problem."

Rikku paid no attention to where they were going or the heads that turned to stare at them. She was still caught up in her rage to care. Gippal paid for a hotel room, got the keys and managed to get her in the room before she even noticed. He counted down from ten in the back of his head and wrapped her in a hug, just as she threw herself into his chest and burst into tears. They stood like that for a while and Gippal led her to the bed and lay down on it.

"I hate him," she hiccupped into his chest.

"He's your father," Gippal reminded her. "You can't hate him."

"Yes, I can," she looked up at him. "I can hate him for not approving of you."

Gippal frowned. "Cid isn't going to approve anyone for you, Ri. You're his little girl. I doubt Yevon would be good enough for you."

Rikku sniffed and shook her head. "It's not right."

"What's not right is you telling your father you love me, before telling me," Gippal chuckled.

"I, I," Rikku sputtered. "I said, I loved," she groaned and put her head back on his chest. "We're doomed."

Gippal frowned. "So, does that mean you don't love me?"

Rikku started and looked up. She didn't like the look she saw in his face, fear and uncertainty. "Oh, you fool." She pulled herself up to look at him straight on. "I said it, I think I screamed it actually. I love you." She leaned in and kissed him as if she needed to prove it to Gippal after she had stated it.

"Oh, Rikku," he breathed as she pulled away. Gippal stared into her green eyes, still blood shot from crying and thought her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I love you, too."

She giggled. "I know, it's I told my father before I told you." She kissed him swiftly. "That's why were doomed." She added.

He chuckled, "I see your point."

Rikku sighed and looked around. "We're missing the game."

"Yeah," Gippal rubbed her back. "But it isn't like we can't do the things here we were going to do there. We could actually do more." He sniggered.

"And we were going to get something to eat," she pointed out. "I'm still hungry."

Gippal reached over and pulled a menu off the bedside table. "We could always order room service."

"That's expensive," Rikku protested and took the menu from him.

"We can afford it," Gippal pointed out. "I run the Machine Faction and I know you have a bunch of money squirreled away, besides look where we are."

Rikku looked, really looked. "You put us in the honeymoon suite," she gasped and looked back at him.

He wiggled slightly underneath her weight and looked away. "It was the most private place I could think of on short notice." He met her eyes. "Look, your screaming fit drew quite a bit of attention, media attention."

"Oh no," Rikku whispered.

"Oh yeah," Gippal raised an eyebrow. "We are probably now the hottest news story out there bar Yuna announcing she's pregnant with Tidus' love child."

"Don't joke like that."

"Joke," Gippal lengthened his face. "Who me?" He grinned. "Look, if we go out that door, we will be mobbed. So, I think it's better that we just stay here and relax for a bit. Let your father get used to the idea that his little girl," Gippal's hands drifted down her back, caressed her sides and didn't settle when he reached her thighs, "is not so little anymore."

She pursed her lips. "I hate it when you're right."

He grinned. "No, if I remember correctly, you love me."

"And hate you," Rikku tossed her hair. "It's a curious contradiction." She flipped the menu open. "Oh, cacti wine, we haven't had that in a long time."

Gippal's hands stopped moving and his lips parted slightly. Rikku looked over the menu at him and wiggled her eyebrows. Gippal swallowed hard. His mind flooded with images from that very wild and erotic night so long ago. He had this very desirable urge to forget dinner and skip ahead to the sex. "Sounds good," he croaked.

"You stopped," Rikku pouted and looked down at him.

"What?" Gippal shook his head.

"You stopped," she glanced at his hands. "I was enjoying that."

"Oh, sorry," he began stroking her legs again. Lightly dragging the tips of his fingers up and down them.

Rikku looked back at the menu. "I don't know," she turned it around. "What about you?"

"You know me, as long as it's protein I don't care." He scanned the menu.

"Pasta is more fun, though." Rikku cocked her head.

"Get both," Gippal shrugged.

"Oh right, money is no object," Rikku muttered and turned the menu back around. "So, how long do you think it will take the media to die down?"

"Until there is another story to replace it. Despite the fact they'll have to translate the Al Bhed first."

"And Pops will sulk for days if not weeks on end." Rikku sighed. "Good for nothing old man," she muttered under her breath.

"And Brother?"

Rikku groaned, "Hide me."

"I am," Gippal reminded her.

Rikku rolled off him and bounced off the bed. "Okay, now to actually get food."

Gippal stretched and sprawled to cover almost the entire bed. He heard her doing something in the other room, supposedly ordering whatever they were having. Shinra's commsphere system was being implemented everywhere. He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed.

Rikku giggled and belly flopped back onto the bed beside him and on her last bounce ended up on her side looking down at him. "Gippal."

"Hmm," He rolled his arm up slightly to look at her.

"Tell me again," she smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow and racked his brain for what she wanted to know.

She sighed and found a throw pillow to thwack him with. "Tell me that you love me," she whined. Gippal grabbed the pillow and threw it away from her. He rolled over and trapped her underneath him. Her hair splayed around her head and she frowned at him.

Gippal grinned back at her. "I love you, Rikku." He told her and leaned down to kiss her. He decided that right now, there was enough time to have sex before dinner.

--

FIN

Three chapters, you got three chapters! Now, I must secede for some time and work on something LONGER!

Yuffie Kisaragi2: Glad you thought it was cute, and here is the 'more' you requested

Dragon Lady Ruth: 'so kol,' huh. Well, thank you, I do try.

Rena: You can see this happening! That is so awesome, and makes me feel really good.

TheSereneWolf: I'm glad you enjoy my dialogue. I've worked hard to make it the way it is. My number one adage is 'No question and answer exchanges!' And yep, no smut.

Star: Humor, irony, wit, puns (especially the latter) I love them all and glad you can appreciate my use of them, thanks!

The Flaming Angel: well, that's wonderful to hear… since I've been writing for five or six years now.

Gippal nd Rikku x 3: isn't fan service great, of course X-2 is all fan service.

CherryBerry: of all the cast, I can see R&G getting together the most.

SonnyB: Hush boy, and perfection, what is that?


End file.
